Zexion's Smile
by Foxtail2001
Summary: Zexion actually comes up from the basement in Castle Oblivion and notices a blonde haired girl who draws every day. He wonders why and is soon intrigued in how she can do that all day every day. He asks and who knew it could change him forever?


So hey you guys, thank you for clicking and I hope you actually continue to read this. So I hope I didn't change Zexion too much in this and I wasn't sure about Namine. But anyways here ya guys go!

**Disclaimer: **All rights belong to Disney and Square Enix.

* * *

Zexion walked up the stairs from the basement. It was a rare occasion when Zexion decided to go up there because he always stayed in the basement. Zexion looked down, his blue emo styled hair falling into his face, or falling into his face more than it usually was. He didn't exactly care.

Finally he made it to a white room, as almost all the rooms in Castle Oblivion were, and was hoping to get to the library sooner. As he walked he saw Vexen and Marluxia bickering about something, probably that Marluxia was leaving too many petals behind and Vexen threatened that if he didn't stop he would do experiments on all of his plants.

A small, evil, smile spread across his face for a mere second before he bumped into someone. When he looked down he saw the blonde head of a girl. She was rather short and probably around the age of thirteen or fourteen. She made it up to Zexion's chest. He saw her look up for a second before looking back down, nearly fainting. He wondered why she acted this way but then remembered this was the girl they took and made her change Sora's memories. Well it _was_ Castle Oblivion.

"S-sorry.." She mumbled very softly, her voice gentle. She stepped out of the way for the sixth Nobody. He wasn't sure what to say so just kept on walking to his destination.

He walked out of the library with at least five books in his arms. He saw the girl again when he entered the same room he was in earlier. He wondered what she was doing. All he knew was that she was a witch who would rearrange Sora's memories and such. She looked as if she was drawing. He wondered what but not too much so he just decided to walk back down to his basement.

By the next day he finished all five books because he practically read all day since there was nothing better to do. He walked up the stairs again and into the room…again. He saw the girl, still in the corner. She was sitting on a white chair which seemed to be designed for her since she just fit. She looked up and saw Zexion's one eye looking at her so she looked away. So did he.

Again he walked out, five books in his arms, and still she sat there with her sketch book. Zexion wondered how long she could do that for. So he went back downstairs.

This happened for several more days until Zexion, seeing that she and himself kept looking at each other for longer periods of times, got interested in what she did all day. He thought it might be good to get out more…now that was a total lie. But he did go see her.

"Namine?" He asked, his hair again falling into his face more than it usually did. "What do you do all day?" He asked, his voice sounding cool and elegant. He watched as the blonde girl looked up at him then down at her sketch then back at him. She seemed scared to answer but she did eventually.

"I draw pictures…" She didn't say much and Zexion guessed she must not have liked people…or the Nobodys considering they all captured her. Now she was trapped in this white prison of forgetting.

"Pictures of what?"

She looked up startled and Zexion tried to look as if he was…caring but that was impossible. He couldn't just fake _that._ "Me…" She looked down, she looked like she was going to cry. Zexion didn't understand this but it seemed like this…aching feeling in his chest had started. This couldn't be the work of a heart considering Nobodys didn't have hearts. He thought it must have been the lack of food today.

"May I see them?" He asked and she flinched as his leather gloved hand touched her shoulder. "You must be good since you do it every day all day." He added and she looked up, not so scared of the Cloaked Schemer as she was before and finally let go of her drawings.

Zexion's widened when he saw a picture of himself in the mess of herself and Sora, Axel, Roxas, Donald, and Goofy. There were also some backgrounds but he didn't know where any of them were but that didn't matter. She actually captured him very well. She even put detail into his hair. Most people didn't pay attention to the lighter and darker colors in his hair, then again most people didn't draw him. No one did. Ever. "This is great." He said and put the book on her lap. She looked up, smiling.

"Thank you." She looked down and saw the picture of Zexion himself. He swore he saw her blush. Then Zexion saw Vexen looking their way as he passed by and Zexion gave him a dead serious look, almost slightly crazy just to make it more convincing. Vexen didn't seem to notice that anything was off so he just smiled evilly back and walked into the next room. Then Namine said something that surprised him. "Vexen scares me…"

"He is frightening." Zexion said, "but all of us can be. Even me."

"I know…" She said, "I thought you were going to hurt me."

"I-" Zexion stopped, slightly speechless. He wouldn't hurt her but he didn't….care about her either. He didn't know how to explain it. "I would never hurt you."

"Good." She said plainly.

"May I show you something?" He asked and she looked confused at first but nodded shortly after. Zexion smiled, took the sketchbook, and studied some of them for a couple of minutes. He then closed his eyes, focusing hard on the pictures. Suddenly flashes of color appeared around the room, appearing on the walls. The room got dark, a yellowish glowing moon that was shaped like a heart was on the wall farthest from them. Namine looked stunned. Her blue eyes shined in the imaginary light that glowed from Kingdom Hearts, or what looked like it. It was her drawing of it. Zexion smiled at the girl's dumbstruck facial expression and then changed the scene.

The walls were now greenish, what looked like grass covered the floor. There was a long road that seemed to be endless and clouds on the ceiling. She looked stunned still and then a little Sora, Donald, and Goofy appeared. They were walking down the road, talking about something. Zexion turned to Namine, "So you like it?"

"I love it!" She exclaimed and stood up. Suddenly she wrapped her arms around him and he felt himself do the same. Then he changed the scene to a pretty place. It looked like Radiant Garden. The sky was a beautiful sunset and it looked like they were standing right around it. The ground was stone, everything else sky. Clouds were rolling by in a somewhat transparent light blue color.

Zexion looked down at the girl who was clutched to his chest and smiled. Really smiled. His white teeth showed for once in his life. He had never actually _smiled_ before. He never had anything to smile about but finally he did. He actually felt- or didn't feel- happy for once.

* * *

**Authors note:**

**Alright I am very, very, VERY new here. This is my first fanfiction so it might not be that good but I like it so I hope you guys do too. I would say no flames please but I know one person will probably disregard this but I am saying it anyways. Also if you don't mind leave a review so I know if I need to improve anything because I would love to hear all of your preferences. Now I know not everyone will like this but I'll be pretty glad if ****_someone_**** does. **


End file.
